PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEANS
by Shinichi OrekiYoshi
Summary: Rikka dan Deko akan menjalankan Event liburan musim panas yaitu, Hacking ke salah satu Benua yang berada di kawasan Samudera Elektrikal. Apa tujuan dari Event ini? Untuk apa melakukan Hacking Area? temukan jawaban dengan mengikuti cerita ini!
1. Prologue - Preparation

Alternative Name: PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEAN(S)

Writer: KiritoShu

Director:

Category: Action, Adventure, Slice of Life

Date Added: Desember, 21th 2013

Release on: Desember, 21th 2013

Rated as: T

Status: On Going

* * *

**Di Sekitar Wilayah Sekolah**

* * *

Cerita ini dimulai saat liburan musim panas akan tiba. Murid-murid berkumpul di depan sekolah sekarang. Aku yang merasakan hal itu begitu penasaran dan segera melihat keadaan disana.

"Hah? besok liburan musim panas? kenapa secepat ini?" ucap Rikka penasaran

Saat melihat papan pengumuman di depan sekolah

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius di belakang nya, "hahahaha, mungkin kau terlalu fokus kepada pelajaran saat kau mengetahui bila kau tidak menuntaskan pelajaran kamu di semester ini, maka kamu tidak akan menaiki kelas 2"

Saat Rikka mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang,

Tiba-tiba

* * *

**Suasana Berubah Menjadi Gelap Gulita**

* * *

**Di Suatu Tempat, Entah Dimana?**

* * *

Rikka yang telah terbangun dari tidur, entah apa yang telah terjadi?.

Dia telah berada di sebuah ruangan luas dan mewah dengan suasana yang ...

"Master, kau telah bangun rupanya, maaf aku telah menculik dirimu untuk event mendadak seperti ini" suara misterius terdengar dari pintu

Dan Dekomori memasuki ruangan dengan bergaya seperti Butler dan sedang menghantarkan sesuatu yang rahasia

"Dari mana kau mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bangun, padahal aku tak berkata sepatah pun dan juga tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang mengganggu" tanya Rikka

"Aku mengawasi kamu dari tadi, agar sesuatu yang membahayakan tidak terjadi. Master, silahkan lihat apa event kita hari ini? semua tentang event ada di dalam ini" jawab Deko

Rikka tak berkata sepatah pun kata

Lalu, Rikka membuka sesuatu yang rahasia itu.

"Untuk apa peralatan transportasi laut ini? "apakah kita akan berlayar di Samudera Elektrikal seperti dulu?" tanya Rikka

"Betul sekali" jawab Deko

"Apa tujuan kita untuk event ini, Deko?" tanya Rikka

"Kita akan melakukan Hacking ke salah satu Benua yang berada di kawasan Samudera Elektrikal tersebut, karena kita akan menjelajahi samudera ini, kita memerlukan sebuah kapal dan stok makanan yang mencukupi kita kelak" Jawab Deko

"Darimana kita akan mendapatkannya" tanya Rikka

"Mas-ter? apa kau lupa?, dalam event kita kali ini, aku telah menyiapkan semua peralatan di sesuatu yang rahasia yang kau lihat tadi. Aku telah menyiapkan kapal tikus dengan perlengkapan sonar untuk mendeteksi bahaya, peralatan navigasi, peralatan tempur, stock makanan yang kira-kira cukup untuk kebutuhan dalam event kita kali ini dan perlengkapan kapal lainnya. Dan saya juga membawa ramuan sihir bila musuh kita tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan peralatan tempur di kapal" jawab Deko

"Apakah kita harus mengajak Yuuta dan Nibutani dalam event kita kali ini" jawab Rikka

"Tidak perlu, ini adalah event rahasia dan tidak boleh ada pihak ketiga yang terkait karena mungkin akan membocorkan rahasia kita" jawab Deko

Dan

"Ayo kita segera pergi ke kapal dan bersiap-siap" teriak Deko

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Preparation -Take a Chimaera!

Alternative Name: PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEAN(S)

Writer: KiritoShu

Director:

Category: Action, Adventure, Slice of Life

Date Added: Desember, 21th 2013

Release on: Desember, 21th 2013

Rated as: T

Status: On Going

* * *

**Di Dermaga *Chuunibyou**

**Di Depan Peralatan Komputer *Nyata**

* * *

...

Deko menuju kapal nya segera

"Tunggu!" teriak Rikka

"Hah? ada apa?" jawab Deko

"Apakah kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Rikka

"Tidak!" jawab Deko

"Apa kau lupa bahwa salah satu partner kita yang setara dengan level kamu?" tanya Rikka

"?Chimaera maksudmu?" jawab Deko

"Iya, tapi dia tertinggal di apartemen saya. Bisakah kau membantu saya mengambil Chimaera?" tanya Rikka

"Tapi kenapa? bukan nya kita hanya perlu pergi kesana dan mengambilnya?" jawab Deko

"Apa kau lupa bahwa salah satu anggota badan horizon tak tampak mata akan menyelidiki kita, saat kita kesana?" tanya Rikka

"Hmmm ... serahkan semua padaku" jawab Deko

* * *

**Di Jembatan Neraka *Chuunibyou**

**Di Sekitar Jalan Menuju Apartemen *Nyata**

* * *

"Bagaimana kita dapat melewati jembatan ini?, jembatan ini sangat panas. Akankah kita menjadi ayam bakar di tengah jembatan?" tanya Deko

"Kau ini sungguh pelupa, aku membawa schwarzsech prototype yang ku simpan di tempat rahasia ku" jawab Rikka

Rikka mengeluarkan schwarzsech prototype dari dalam tas nya, dan bersama-sama mengucapkan mantra untuk melayang di udara dan melewati jembatan neraka ini

"Ich will in den Himmel und über die Brücke dieser Hölle schweben"

"kyaa, kita akhir nya terbang" teriak Deko

Dan tiba-tiba

Terjadi SpaceQuake dan munculnya BlackHole di langit

Deko dan Rikka terserap BlackHole dan mereka berteriak

"kyaaa!"

* * *

**Di Ruang Hampa Udara *Chuunibyou**

**Di Dalam Perbaikan Jalan *Nyata **

* * *

"Kita dimana?" tanya Deko

"Kita telah berada di ruang hampa udara sekarang" jawab Rikka

"Bagaimana kita akan mengambil Chimaera di apartemen" tanya Deko

"Hmmm, aku akan memeriksa tempat rahasia ku dan mencari suatu petunjuk" jawab Rikka

Rikka membuka tas nya dan segera mencari petunjuk, hasilnya adalah carikan Grimoires yang tertulis dengan tinta emas

* * *

Se siete in avventura e perdersi. Se si vuole andare subito a luoghi che vogliono andare, immaginare il luogo come lei un incantesimo sotto

"Voglio andare da qualche parte, ma non so la direzione"

* * *

"Ini adalah carikan Grimoires yang berasal dari Italia, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui artinya?" tanya Rikka

"Tenang saja! Aku telah membawa kamus elektronik, mungkin saja saat hacking area terdapat orang asing" jawab Deko

* * *

Mereka berusaha menerjemahkan, mengetahui arti sebenarnya, dan membaca mantra agar dapat pergi ke tempat Chimaera berada

* * *

SFX : !Woush!

* * *

**Di Gua Terlarang *Chuunibyou**

**Di Dalam Lemari yang Berada Di Kamar Rikka *Nyata**

* * *

"Dimana ini, apakah betul ini tempat Chimaera berada?" tanya Deko

"Betul sekali" jawab Rikka

"Tapi kenapa disini gelap sekali seperti Gua Terlarang yang Mengerikan?" tanya Deko

"Betul, aku menyembunyikan nya disini agar ramuan yang aku beri semalam dapat menghasilkan 'Mana' yang cukup" jawab Rikka

"Untuk apa dia menghasilkan 'Mana' tersebut?" tanya Deko

"Karena firasat ku mengatakan bahwa dia akan berguna nanti" jawab Rikka

"Tapi kenapa pintu gua ini tidak bisa terbuka, jangan bilang kau menguncinya Mas-Ter?" tanya Deko

"Tenang saja, relief ini dapat membuka atau mengunci dari dalam maupun luar gua" jawab Rikka

Rikka membuka dengan mengeluarkan relief yang dia siapkan tadi, dan ...

"Mas-Ter!? Itu anggota badan horizon tak tampak mata!" teriak Deko

"Kenapa kalian bermain disini dasar anak nakal!" teriak Priest anggota badan tak tampak mata

"Kyaaa...!" teriak mereka berdua dan berlari

Tiba-tiba dari depan muncul Priest menghalang mereka berdua.

"Apakah dia Teleporter?" tanya Deko

"Bukan waktu nya bertanya pada saat ini, cepat ambil Chimaera dan serang dia dengan jarum yang berada di tubuh Chimaera dan sudah terikat dengan 'Mana'!"

Deko berlari untuk mengambil Chimaera, sedangkan Rikka menghalang dan mengecoh Priest

Rikka segera mengeluarkan schwarzsech prototype dan menyerang dengan mengeluarkan Railgun yang telah terikat dengan mana, listrik & gelombang elektromagnetik

SFX : !Woush, Duaarr!

"Hah? tidak mempan, cepat lempar jarum nya segera!" teriak Rikka

Deko melempar jarum ny, dan ...

Terdengar efek dari jarum tesebut yang ternyata racun *Chuunibyou

Terdengar suara bersin yang berakibat dari bulu Chimaera (kucing) *Nyata

* * *

Info *bahwa Priest alergi pada bulu kucing

* * *

"Segera lari Deko dan jangan lupakan Chimaera!" teriak Rikka

"Okay!" jawab Deko

Dan mereka segera kembali ke dermaga

Tapi? terdengar sedikit suara dari kejauhan dan mereka menganggap kalau itu hanya efek dari penyerang Priest

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	3. Princess Mabinogion

Alternative Name: PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEAN(S)

Writer: Shinichi OrekiYoshi *New Name Author

Director:

Category: Action, Adventure, Slice of Life

Date Added: Desember, 24th 2013

Release on: Desember, 24th 2013

Rated as: T

Status: On Going

* * *

**Di Lautan yang Luas, Di Luar Gua Kegelapan *Chuunibyou**

**Di Kolam Berenang, Di Belakang Apartemen *Nyata**

* * *

...

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Chimaera yang terlupakan" ucap Rikka memberitahu

"Jadi?" jawab Deko penasaran

"Aku juga lupa, tapi tolonglah perbuat sesuatu agar aku bisa mengingat nya!" pinta Rikka kepada Deko

"Oh, tunggu. Aku lupa bila aku membawa buku karangan Mori Summer" jawab Deko memberitahu

"Jadi, dimana buku nya sekarang?" tanya Rikka dengan antusias ingin mengetahuinya

"Hahah... semua peralatan aku simpan di tas mu Rikka" jawab Deko memperjelas

"Pantas saja tas ini terlalu berat dari biasa nya" ucap Rikka sambil mengeluh lalu menjatuhkan tas nya

Deko segera mengambil tas nya lalu mengeluarkan buku karangan Mori Summer

"Aku akan membaca judul nya dari awal sampai akhir, hanya judul. Karena apa yang dulu kita perbuat itu awal nya terinspirasi oleh Yuuta dan buku ini" ucap Deko

Deko segera membuka buku tersebut dan ...

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpan buku itu? Bukannya aku telah membakar semua saat aku berkunjung di rumah mu" teriak Shinka muncul dari buku tersebut dengan tiba-tiba dan marah

**FLASHBACK MODE : ON**

Saat Shinka mengunjungi rumah Deko saat Tea Party minggu lalu. Shinka izin kepada Deko untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat itu juga terjadi kebakaran di kamar Deko, mereka terkejut dan berusaha memadamkan api tersebut. Entah kenapa terjadi kebakaran? Mereka melupakan kejadian tersebut dan membereskan reaksi dari kebakaran tersebut dan segera pulang ke rumah nya masing-masing.

**FLASHBACK MODE : OFF**

"Oh, jadi kau Mori Summer palsu yang mengacau di kamar ku minggu lalu" bentak Deko

Deko meluncurkan cambuk nya kepada Shinka yang telah terikat oleh Mana, dan ...

"Acqua, temperatura, refrigerati, congelati!" teriak Shinka mengeluarkan mantra untuk membekukan cambuk milik Deko

"Temperatura, calore, liquido!" teriak Rikka mengeluarkan mantra nya kepada cambuk milik Deko

"Syukurlah, cambuk kesayangan ku telah keluar dari dalam es ini" ucap Deko dengan senang

"Acqua, temperatura, calore, vapore" teriak Rikka mengeluarkan mantra nya dan ...

"Cepat lari Deko, sebelum dia bisa mengejar kita!" teriak Rikka menekankan

dan ...

"Dasar anak nakal, kenapa kalian mengotori swimming pool yang sudah aku bersihkan tadi?" teriak Priest menekankan

"Kalian bertiga di hukum untuk membersihkan nya sekarang!" jelas Priest sambil melempar alat kebersihan kepada mereka

SFX : Plak *Bunyi pantulan dari lemparan alat kebersihan

"Bila kalian berusaha lari, aku akan ..." ucap Priest berusaha menakutkan mereka dengan Death Glare nya

"Aku akan memasak makanan untuk kalian bertiga, dan jangan lupa dan lari untuk membersihkan swimming pool ini!" jelas Priest dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak dan mempersiapkan makan siang

"hmm... ternyata kita di hukum seperti ini" ucap Shinka mengeluh

"Oh... Mas-Ter? Apakah kau telah ingat apa yang terlupakan? tanya Deko menekankan

"Aku berpikir pada saat peperangan tadi bahwa, kita telah berperang dengan menggunakan masing-masing elemen. Jadi aku berkesimpulan dari satu elemen tersebut yaitu udara, yang membunyikan lonceng langit, dan saat itu lah Roh Putri dari Sisilia, Italia muncul" jawab Rikka menjelaskan

Dan tiba-tiba ...

Angin bertiup kencang hingga membunyikan lonceng langit *Chuunibyou

Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 12 siang dan membunyikan lonceng peringatan *Nyata

Dan ...

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

**Selanjutnya ...**

**Chapter 4 - Kemarahan Putri Sisilia**

* * *

Priest yang menyiapkan makan siang datang dengan gaya butler.

Priest melanjutkan dengan tarian sebelum makan siang!

Selanjutnya nyanyian sebelum makan siang!

Berdoa!

Ucapkan Selamat Makan!

Dan Makan!

Semua nya antusias untuk menyantap makan siang segera kecuali Rikka

Dan lain hal dengan Roh Putri Sisilia, entah kenapa? Dia pingsan dan bangkit dengan kemarahan nya

* * *

**WARNING**

* * *

**Ikuti Terus Cerita Nya**

**Dan Episode Selanjutnya Akan Ditambahkan**

**Pada Desember, 26th 2013**

**Jam : Tidak Ditentukan**


	4. Furies Of Princess Sisilia

Alternative Name: PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEAN(S)

Writer: Shinichi OrekiYoshi *New Name Author

Director:

Category: Action, Adventure, Slice of Life, Drama

Date Added: Desember, 27th 2013

Release on: Desember, 27th 2013

Rated as: T

Status: On Going

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Furies Of Princess Sisilia**

* * *

**Di Lautan Yang Luas Dengan Langit Yang Tiba-Tiba Menghitam *Chuunibyou**

**Di Kolam Berenang Dengan Cahaya Yang tertutup Oleh Satelit Pengawas Yang Sedang Melakukan Tugas *Nyata**

* * *

...

Angin bertiup kencang hingga membunyikan lonceng langit

Dan datanglah Roh Putri Sisilia dara langit dengan parasut nya mengunjungi mereka yang sebenarnya merupakan salah satu dari NPC Satelit Pengawas

"Wah.. Roh Putri Sisilia!" teriak Deko kagum

"Apakah ini yang namanya Roh Putri Sisilia?" tanya Shinka kebingungan

* * *

Note : Shinka kebingungan karena Roh Putri Sisilia tersebut kemungkinan terbuat dari logam

* * *

Tiba-tiba Rikka pun mendekati Roh Putri Sisilia dan mengeluarkan sihir dari tangannya yang sebenarnya sedang melakukan Crack pada sistem NPC tersebut

Setelah Rikka berhasil melakukan Crack pada sistem NPC tersebut ...

"'Cracked Have Been Finished' Salam hormat untuk kalian, aku akan membantu kalian sesuai perintah" ucap Roh Putri Sisilia (NPC Cracked) dengan tiba-tiba dan segera membersihkan kolam berenang tersebut

"Apa yang Master lakukan terhadap Roh Putri Sisilia" tanya Deko heran

"Dia dan kau mempunyai tingkatan yang sama dan aku di tingkat atas, jadi tidak heran dia menuruti kemauan ku" ucap Rikka menjelaskan

"Oh... Master sungguh hebat" teriak Deko senang

"Hmm... Dia hanya melakukan Crack pada sistem NPC tersebut" ucap Rikka menekankan

"Makan siang akan tiba, ini khusus untuk kalian yang telah berusaha keras membersihkan kolam yang sebenarnya belum ku bersihkan" teriak Priest (Yumeha Togashi) dengan tiba-tiba

* * *

Note : Priest disini adalah Yumeha Togashi yang menyamar yang merupakan murid dari Priest (Kakak Rikka)

* * *

"Kita hanya sebagai alat" ucap Deko mengeluh

"Hei, hei, hei... Jangan mengeluh! Kau sama sekali tidak membersihkan nya dan ini semua yang membersihkan adalah NPC Cracked tersebut" teriak Shinka menekankan

"Berani melawan kamu?" tanyaDeko marah

"Apakah kau bisa melawan ini?" jawab Shinka dengan senyum licik nya sambil mengarahkan susu yang di simpan di dalam berkas nya

"Kya...! Jauhkan aku dari itu!" teriak Deko terkejut dan berusaha mengelak dari susu tersebut

"Rikka, ajak teman-temanmu ke ruang makan untuk makan siang!" teriak Priest menegaskan

"Baik" jawab Rikka kepada Priest

* * *

**Di Ruang Makan**

* * *

Priest (Yumeha Togashi) yang menyiapkan makan siang datang dengan gaya butler dari dapur

Priest (Yumeha Togashi) melanjutkan dengan tarian sebelum makan siang!

Selanjutnya nyanyian sebelum makan siang!

Berdoa!

Ucapkan Selamat Makan!

Dan Makan!

Semuanya antusias untuk menyantap makan siang segera kecuali Rikka

Dan lain hal dengan Roh Putri Sisilia, entah kenapa? Dia pingsan dan bangkit dengan kemarahannya

* * *

"Sistem Error, Sistem Error!" ucap Roh Putri Sisilia (NPC CRACKED) bergerak mengacau

"Deko! Shinka! Lindungi makanan tersebut! Jangan biarkan kita tidak makan dikarenakan ini!" teriak Rikka menegaskan

"Schwarzsech prototype!" teriak Rikka mengeluarkan payung

"Difesa, Protezione" teriak Rikka mengeluarkan mantra pertahanan dan berhasil menahan Roh Putri Sisilia hingga keluar apartemen

Roh Putri Sisilia terus memberontak dan terus menghancurkan pertahanan Rikka  
"Deko! Serang dia dengan BlackJack mu!" teriak Rikka kearah Deko yang sedang menonton dan cemas

SFX : Wush, Boom "Reaksi suara dari serangan Deko menggunakan BlackJack

Roh Putri Sisilia (NPC Cracked) hancur dan menyebabkan kebakaran kecil

SFX : Suara Alarm kebakaran dari satelit pengawas

SFX : Suara mobil pemadam kebakaran datang dengan segera

Dan berusaha memadamkan Api agar tidak menyebar ke tempat lain

"Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam menjalankan tugas ini" ucap Robot Petugas Pemadam

"Terima Kasih" ucap Rikka

SFX : Suara pertanda bahwa tugas telah selesai

SFX : Suara Aneh

"Hmm, suara apalagi itu" ucap Rikka mengeluh

"Saya dari agen Robot Detektif, saya akan menyelidiki kasus ini segera" ucap Robot Detektif menjelaskan

"Gawat, apakah saya akan di penjara jika saya yang melakukan Crack terhadap robot ini?" ucap Rikka berbisik dihati nya

Rikka dengan segera melakukan Crack terhadap Robot Detektif lalu

"Deko! Shinka! Cepat kita pergi dari sini" teriak Rikka

Deko dan Shinka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi

"Mau kemana kamu, Rikka?" tanya Priest (Yumeha Togashi)

"Bilang ke kakak bahwa Rikka menginap dirumah ku" teriak Deko menjawab

"Darimana dia mengetahui kalau aku bukan kakak nya? Ya Sudahlah" ucap Priest (Yumeha Togashi) mengeluh

"Semua nya juga mengetahui kalau kamu bukan Priest. Postur tubuh, Tata bahasa, Sikap, dan sebagainya menunjukan kalau kau bukan Priest" suara aneh tiba-tiba muncul

"Ah... Hantu!" teriak Priest (Yumeha Togashi) dengan perasaan takut

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Note : Semua kekuatan SupraNatural hanyalah Chuunibyou**

* * *

**Next Episode : Permulaan Hacking Area**

* * *

**Note :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam menambahkan cerita ini, ini bukan disengaja tapi saya telah berusaha untuk menambahkan cerita kemaren. Tapi entah kenapa saat saya ingin login ke terjadi suatu kesalahan.

Terima Kasih untuk pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktunya

* * *

**WARNING**

* * *

**Ikuti Terus Cerita Nya**

**Dan Episode Selanjutnya Akan Ditambahkan**

**Setiap Hari Sabtu *Perubahan Jadwal**

**Jam : Tidak Ditentukan**


	5. Beginning Of Hacking Area

**Alternative Name: PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEAN(S)**

Writer: **Shinichi OrekiYoshi** *New Name Author

**Director**:

Category: **Action, Adventure, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Date Added**: Desember, 28th 2013

Release on: **Desember, 28th 2013**

**Rated as**: T

Status: **On Going**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Permulaan hacking area**

* * *

**Bab1 : Contravention**

* * *

**Di Padang Pasir *Chuunibyou  
Di Perjalanan Menuju Rumah Deko *Nyata**

* * *

"Kenapa disini panasnya seakan-akan berada di padang pasir?" tanya Deko yang tampak kelelahan

"Jangan berlebihan!" jawab Shinka marah

"Bisakah kalian menolong ku? apakah ada air untuk diminum?" tanya Deko memohon

"Nampaknya persediaan air minum kita habis" jawab Rikka

"Kau ingin minum? Nampaknya persedian air minum ku masih ada dua botol besar didalam tas ku" ucap Shinka dengan nada licik

"Bolehkah aku meminumnya?" tanya Deko memohon

"Jika kau mau, minumlah! Dan berjanjilah akan meminumnya sampai habis satu botol besar!" jawab Shinka

"Baiklah, dan dimana botol besar air minum tersebut?" tanya Deko dengan penasaran

"Ini dia, kau harus menghabiskannya sekarang sesuai janji!" jawab Shinka dengan nada licik dan memperlihatkan botol besar yang berisi susu

"Kya!.. Jauhkan itu dari saya, cepat!" teriak Deko histeris

"Tidak semudah itu, cepat minum!" jawab Shinka dengan nada licik

"Bodoh" ucap Rikka tiba-tiba

"Apa yang kau bilang, hah?" tanya Shinka dengan membentak

"Bodoh" jawab Rikka lagi

"Apakah ini yang kamu katakan bodoh, hah?" tanya Shinka dengan mengeluarkan Pisau dari tas nya *Nyata

"Baiklah, Apakah kau mengetahui siapa yang memenangkan lomba memasak tadi? Aku mengetahuinya dan sangat banyak mengetahui bahwa itu pisau yang kau pergunakan dalam lomba memasak tadi" jawab Rikka licik

"Jadi, apakah aku menang dalam perlombaan?" tanya Shinka

"Untuk jaminan, kau lepaskan pisau yang kau pegang ke jalan segera!" jawab Rikka memerintah

"Baiklah" ucap Deko menuruti kemauan Rikka

"Bodoh" ucap Deko

"Siapa yang bodoh, hah?" tanya Shinka

"Kamu! Kamu telah larut dalam emosi tinggi dan menyebabkan kamu begitu bodoh untuk saat ini, hahaha" ucap Deko dengan tertawa licik

"Aku tidak bodoh" teriak Shinka dengan marah

"Dimana pisau ku tadi?" Tanya Shinka kebingungan

"Naluri ku berbisik agar aku mengambil pisau yang kau jatuhkan tadi, Shinka" jawab Rikka licik

"Bodoh" ucap Deko

"Aku tidak bodoh! Mengapa sekarang kepalaku sakit sekali?" tanya Shinka

"Memang kau tidak bodoh, tapi kau bodoh karena pada saat bertarung di lautan luas, aku membaca mantra agar kau bodoh, Hahahah" jawab Deko dengan tertawa licik nya *Chuunibyou

Deko hanya memberi obat yang reaksinya adalah tidak mengalir lancar darah ke otak

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui dan mengingatnya?" tanya Shinka kepada Deko dengan penasaran

"Karena kamu telah terkena reaksinya, hahaha" jawab Deko dengan tawa licik nya

"Kya!.. Aku akan mengatasi hal ini secepat mungkin!" teriak Shinka dengan kesal dan pergi entah kemana?

"Hmm... Selamat tinggal dan jangan lupa untuk pergi kerumah sakit jiwa, hahaha" teriak Deko dengan konyol

* * *

**Bab2 : Dimulainya Hacking Area**

* * *

**Di Tempat Permulaan Hacking Area *Chuunibyou**

**Di Kamar Deko *Nyata**

* * *

"Nee, Master? Apakah kamu siap untuk permulaan hacking area ini?" tanya Deko

"Siap" jawab Rikka menyetujui

"Ayo cepat, naik keatas kapal!" ucap Deko kepada Rikka

"Baiklah, aku tidak sabar untuk ini" jawab Rikka dengan antusias

"Ayo kita berangkat" teriak Deko sambil membuka layar kapal

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat" teriak Rikka juga sambil mengemudi kapal

"Hmmm, kemana kita akan pergi, Deko?" teriak Rikka kearah Deko

"Tunggu" jawab Deko yang sedang menuju Rikka

"Dalam event kita kali ini, kita akan mencari informasi dari salah satu pelabuhan yang akan kita kunjungi. Dan semua tempat singgah telah saya beri tanda X berwarna merah di peta yang berada di navigasi sekitar kemudi" ucap Deko menjelaskan

"Aku sudah melihatnya dan aku telah mengemudikan kapal ini tepat ke tujuan pertama kita" jawab Rikka memberitahu

"Nee, Master! Coba lihat didepan kapal!" ucap Deko dengan gemetar

"Kya...!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Next Episode : Ikan Paus Raksasa (Virus level 1)**

* * *

**Note: Rikka dan Deko sedang berada di kapal yang nyatanya mereka hanya bermain Laptop yang tersambung internet untuk mendapatkan berbagai info untuk melakukan Hacking lalu Cracking**

* * *

**Warning**

* * *

**Ikuti Terus Cerita Nya**

**Dan Episode Selanjutnya Akan Ditambahkan**

**Setiap Hari Sabtu *Perubahan Jadwal**

**Jam : Tidak Ditentukan**


	6. The Giant Whale

**Alternative Name: PIRATES OF ELECTRICAL OCEAN(S)**

Writer: **Shinichi OrekiYoshi** *New Name Author

**Director**:

Category: **Action, Adventure, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Date Added**: Desember, 28th 2013

Release on: **Desember, 28th 2013**

**Rated as**: T

Status: **On Going**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Ikan Paus Raksasa **

* * *

"Deko!" Rikka berteriak saat ikan paus raksasa memulai untuk menelan mereka

* * *

**Di Dalam Mulut Ikan Paus Raksasa**

* * *

"Apakah kita masih hidup?" tanya Deko

"Iya, kita masih hidup. Tapi lebih buruk lagi kita berada didalam mulut ikan paus" jawab Rikka menegaskan

"Bagaimana kita akan menjalankan event ini, kita telah terjebak oleh Si Paus S**alan ini?" tanya Deko

"Paus S**alan katamu?" jawab seseorang misterius

"Master, suara apa itu?" tanya Deko kepada Rikka

"Mungkin, Ikan Paus itu yang bicara" jawab Rikka

"Bagaimana ini? Bila dia murka kita akan habis dicerna oleh ikan paus s**alan itu" tanya Rikka mengutuk

Rikka hanya berdiam diri untuk berpikir sejenak

"Kyaa!" suara yang mengejutkan dengan tiba-tiba

"Adakah keajaiban agar aku selamat dari sini!" Deko berteriak

"Kya!" teriak Shinka tiba-tiba mengejutkan

"Hei, kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu harus berada dirumah sakit jiwa sekarang" tanya Deko konyol

"Hmm, kamu tidak mengetahui kemampuan dari clan keluargaku?" tanya Shinka meremehkan

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertarung sekarang, kita telah terjebak disini bersama kapal ini. Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini, dari dalam mulut ikan paus?" tanya Deko menegaskan

"Hah? Ikan Paus? Peralatan komputer milikmu hanya terkena virus dan itulah kenyataan sebenarnya!" jawab Shinka menjelaskan dan menegaskan

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui bahwa aku dan Rikka akan menjalankan event ini?" tanya Deko

"Sudah saya bilang tentang kemampuan dari clan keluargaku, apa yang kamu pikir lagi?" jawab Shinka menjelaskan

"Aku sekarang sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari sini, dari dalam mulut ikan paus?" ucap Deko terhadap Shinka

"Hah? Ikan Paus katamu lagi? Ini hanya virus, kau hanya perlu menggunakan anti-virus mengatasi hal ini!" jawab Shinka menjelaskan

Shinka lalu mengambil-alih peralatan komputer milik Deko dan menjalankan anti-virus dengan segera

"Bagaimana ini? Kau belum registrasi untuk Anti-Virus ini? Ini adalah keadaan terdesak!" teriak Shinka menegaskan kepada Deko

"Jadi Bagaimana caranya dan jangan berteriak disini, kau telah menyakiti telinga tersayang milikku ini dan kau harus ganti rugi untuk membasmi Virus S**alan ini?" teriak Deko kepada Shinka marah

"Untuk apa aku ganti rugi? Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" ucap Shinka santai

"Tapi?" Deko berteriak

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" ucap Shinka

"Bagus, Si b*doh ini mau melakukan ini rupanya" ucap Deko dengan licik tanpa bersuara

"Apa katamu? Kamu bilang aku b*doh? teriak Shinka marah

"Hah? Bagaimana kau mendengarnya?" teriak Deko

"Selamat Tinggal dengan derita yang kau jalani" ucap Shinka licik lalu menghilang

"Kemana Si b*doh itu menghilang? tanya Deko kesal

"Aku mendengar" jawab Shinka tiba-tiba datang

"Akan kuhajar dirimu!" teriak Deko kesal

"Dia menghilang lagi, Deko!" ucap Rikka memberitahu

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini? Apakah kita harus menunggu disini sampai kita dicerna olehnya?" tanya Deko dengan putus asa

"Tidak, kita akan membasmi virus!" jawab Rikka menegaskan

Rikka lalu mengambil alih peralatan komputer milik Deko lalu menjalankan Anti-Virus dengan segera.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus membayarnya dengan kartu kredit agar bisa registrasi untuk Anti-Virus ini" tanya Rikka

"Aku serahkan semua pada dirimu, Master! Apakah kamu ingat saat kau melakukan cracking kepada Roh Putri Sisilia?" jawab Deko

"Baiklah" ucap Rikka

Rikka lalu menjalankan software crack untuk mencari kode crack pada Anti-Virus tersebut

"Deko! Aku telah mendapatkan kode crack nya dan aku telah melakukan cracking terhadap Anti-Virus ini!" ucap Rikka memberitahu

"Baiklah, Ayo kita basmi Ikan Paus S**alan ini!" teriak Deko bersemangat

Se-No

Ichi, Ni, San, Hai

"Hanya menjalankan Anti-Virus saja itu tidak cukup, Deko!" teriak Rikka

"Jadi, bagaimana seharusnya?" tanya Deko

"Kau alirkan "Mana" ke machine computer agar kita dapat mengendalikannya" jawab Rikka

"Bagaimana kita mengendalikannya, ini adalah hal yang baru!" tanya Deko menegaskan

"Ikuti naluri milikmu!" jawab Rikka santai

"Ayo kita serang Ikan paus S**alan itu!" teriak Deko bersemangat

"Jerry! Transformation sebagai gurita!" teriak Rikka kepada Machine Computer

"Ayyay, Kapten!" ucap Jerry menyetujui

"Hah? Jerry?" tanya Deko bingung

"Iya itu nama baru untuk machine computer ini agar terdapat ikatan dengan pemiliknya" jawab Rikka menjelaskan

"Dan, sejak kapan dia bisa melakukan Transformation?" tanya Deko lagi

"Biasanya clan Takanashi terkenal dengan juru masak dan penyanyi. Tapi aku berbeda, aku telah banyak belajar sebelum aku memulai tes ulang" jawab Rikka menjelaskan

"Hebat! Jerry gigit dia!" teriak Deko kepada Jerry *Nama baru untuk machine computer

"Hah? Kenapa tidak ada tanggapan?" tanya Deko

"Kau belum biasa rupanya" jawab Rikka

"Jerry, Transformation sebagai Harimau!" teriak Rikka

"Ayyay, Kapten!" ucap Jerry menyetujui

"Anti-Virus : Jerry, lakukan sesuatu agar paus ini merintih dan mengeluarkan kita dari mulutnya!" teriak Rikka

"Akan terpenuhi!" ucap Jerry menyetujui

SFX : Groooarh!

* * *

**Di Lautan Pasifik**

* * *

"Berhasil, kita berhasil keluar dari sini" teriak Deko bangga

"Jerry, Transformation sebagai Gurita raksasa!" teriak Rikka kepada Jerry

"Ayyay, Kapten!" ucap Jerry menyetujui

"Anti-Virus : Jerry, telan Paus S**alan itu bulat-bulat!" teriak Deko kepada Jerry

"Akan dipenuhi" ucap Jerry menyetujui

"Yokatta, Dia sudah terbiasa denganku" ucap Deko bangga

"Jerry! Transformation sebagai kapal bajak laut kembali dan kibarkan bendera dengan gagah!" teriak Rikka kepada Jerry seraya komandan

"Ayyay, Kapten!" ucap Jerry menyetujui

"Berhenti! Aku bosan dengan ucapanmu Jerry!" teriak Deko kesal

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Next Chapter : Kota Penipu

* * *

**Warning**

* * *

**Ikuti Terus Cerita Nya**

**Dan Episode Selanjutnya Akan Ditambahkan**

**Setiap Hari Sabtu *Perubahan Jadwal**

**Jam : Tidak Ditentukan**


End file.
